Belial (Excerlics Continuity)
Belial is a powerful Reiyonx Dark Ultra who was banished from the Land of Light after his attempts of stealing the Plasma Spark. Belial serves as the main villain of Ultraman One Season 1-3 and later on Ultraman Geed Reboot, as the father of Geed. Personality Belial is an Ultra known for his greed pride for more power, and surprassing his peers from the Land of Light, which results in him taking the Plasma Spark and being banished from his homeworld. Feeling vengeful towards the Ultras from his homeworld and his fusion with Alien Rayblood, Belial adopts a cruel and heartless personality, killing anyone brutally who stands up in his way and those he views them as a "tool", showing no form of remorse towards them. Belial speaks in a soft but grin tone with a small portion being erratic, and laughing maniacally whenever his plans come into fruition. All this stems from his hatred towards the Land of Light and deep down, he felt sorrow and tired through his resurrections and starting his goals of revenge. History *Note: Only parts of his history that involves Ultraman One series and movies will be written as it is the same as the offical Belial, writing it here will be redundant. Post Ultra Zero Fight After being revived by Zero's Shining Star Drive, Belial become to orchestrate his evil goals again. Knowing that his archenemy had a son, and fearing that his goals may be foiled again, Belial waited for the right time to strike. As a result, Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! In this special movie, Belial alliances himself with Faust to intact revenge against the Ultras from the Land of Light Ultraman One S1-S4 TBA Ultraman Geed Reboot Gaiden: Crisis Impact Arc Surviving from his battle with Zero previously, Belial formulated his new scheme to reclaim the Giga Battle Nizer and killing Reibatos (as the image of Geed Primitive). Afterwards, he found Kei Fukuide on a nearby destroyed Planet Strum and alling himself with the Darkness Five and his army Terror The Belial, and starting the Omega Armageddon and fought against the Ultra Warriors in a heated battle, which held the fate of Side Space Universe at stake. Belial also created the Super-Dimensional Eradication Bomb and triggered the Crisis Impact on Earth. As a result, Belial was gravely wounded and tasked Kei Fukuide to steal the Riser and Capsules from the Land of Light as well as his and met Arie Ishikari, taking her as his human host to sleep and recover from his wounds while tasked her to pass 8 Ultra Capsules to his future son and restoring his former glory in the future. Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) TBA Profile Stats *'Time Limit': Unlimited *'Age': Over 150,000 years old *'Weight': 66000 tonnes *'Height': 54m *'Homeworld': **Land of Light (Formerly, Origin World) **Land of Darkness (Formerly, he destroyed it himself) **Magium World (Former operation base) *'Weakness': Unknown or none Body Features :;Reiyonx Form *'Color Timer': Belial possess a color timer like the original Ultraman's. *'Ultra Armour': Belial has an Ultra Armour, but it is more durable and resistant to attacks. But, it is vulnerable to the cold. *'Belial Scar': Belial has two scars in his face where it burns after the battle with One. This faded away after he is revived by Virus. *'Kaiser Belial Claws': See below for more information. :;Zero Dark Forms *'Beam Lamp': Belial as Zero Darkness has a beam lamp that glows purple. *'Protectors': Belial has protectors similar to Zero's. *'Zero Sluggers': Dark version of the Zero Sluggers. Forms - Fusion= - Dark Ultimate Zero= Dark Ultimate Zero Belial can assume the dark version of Zero's Ultimate Form, Belial corrupts Noa's power of Baraji in this form with Reiyonx Energies, equally powerful as Zero's. :;Weapons *'Dark Ultimate Sword': Belial can use a dark version of Zero Ultimate Sword. **'Dark Blade': Belial can create a dark energy blade from the sword, which is capable of cutting through anything. **'Final Darkness Arrow': Belial can launch crimson red energy arrows from the said weapon itself. :;Special *'Final Darkness Zero': By charging the Dark Aegis, Belial can launch a darkness version of Final Ultimate Zero, which is equally as powerful. Belial can use an uncharged version as well. *'Final Darkness Shield': The Dark Aegis is able to serve as powerful shield to block attacks. *'Final Darkness Shield': Zero places the Dark Ultimate Sword in a '+' style manner and firing a powerful beam of darkness. Finisher. ;;Abilities *'Dimensional Travel': Belial can cross through dimensions to travel to another universe with the Dark Aegis. - Dark Strong Corona= Dark Strong Corona Belial can take on the dark version of Zero's Strong Corona mode, which grants Belial an increased strength as well as excelling in the use of brutal attacks. :;Physical *'Dark Flame Punch' *'Dark Flame Kick' *'Dark XX Slugger Punch' *'Enhanced Strength' :;Special Moves *'Dark Garnet Buster': Darkness version of Zero's Garnet Buster. It rivals Xena Crossium Shot. Used to defeat Xena. - Dark Luna Miracle= Dark Luna Miracle Belial's can take on the dark version of Zero's Luna Miracle Mode, which grants Belial an increased speed and excelling in the use of sly but continuous attacks. :;Special *'Dark Revolium Smash':Dark version of Revolium Smash. *'Dark Aggresion Ray': Dark version of Luna Calming Wave, where it lets the monsters become more aggressive and more brutal. :;Physical }} }} Fusion Rise Chimeraberos (BFB) Chimeraberus :;Powers and Weapons *'Absorption': Belial is able to absorb his foes as Chimeraberos via his color timer, and trapping them in his body. Belial is able to absorb outside matter as well. **'Intergration': After a while, Belial can completely fuses with his absorbed victims to increase his power while causing the victim to cease into existence. **'Illusions Cast': Belial can cast illusions to his absorbed victims, and causing them to give in to Belial's ideals. However, one who has enough willpower can break free from it and escaping his body. **'Tentacles': Belial possess numerous tentacles inside his body, which is used to entangle his trapped foes. *'Deathcium Flare': Belial's finisher in this mode, fired as a '+' style beam. *'Beros Inferno': A deadly fire stream from his mouth. *'Dark Energy Wave': Belial can fire a wave of energy in a similar manner to Zogu's signature attack. Can be launched successive times. *'Beros Deathcium': Belial charges his mouth with energy before releasing a darkness energy stream, and destroying anything in its path (straight line). *'Winged Flight' *'Beros Phobia': When weakened, Belial can cast illusion of his foes' greatest phobia as a "demon soul" to channel out negative emotions from them and converting it to minus energy and empowering himself. *'Kaiser Belial Claws': Belial retains the use of his Kaiser Belial Claws as Chimeraberos. **'Beros Destruct': Charges the claws with minus energy before delivering a powerful slashing attack towards his foes. **'Beros Shield': Belial can erect a shield with his claws to block attacks. *'Giga Battle Nizer': Belial can summon the Giga Battle Nizer in this form as well. **'Belial Deathscythe': Belial can fire a gigantic scythe of energy which is yellow coloured, can take down multiple Ultras at once. **'Belial Fireball': A powerful purple fireball launched from the Giga Battle Nizer to burn foes. **'Belial Gene Thunder': Belial can fire a powerful lightning beam from the weapon. Belial can fire multiple thunderbolts at the same time. **'Belial Inhalation': Belial inhales matter into the said weapon to charge it before firing a beam of darkness from the device. Demonic Rise Belial's Ultra Fusion Rise Forms are known as Demonic Rise, with the components being the past antagonist of the Ultra Series. Atrocious Ultraman Belial Atrocious Belial Atrocious is Belial's second most powerful Ultra Fusion Rise that uses the assets of Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera in union with Kei's Sturm Organ. Unlike the original, this form is equally powerful as Geed's Royal Mega Master Form. This form parallels Geed's Primitive Form but more powerful. :;Abilities *'Astral Projection': Belial can project an image of himself whenever he wishes to give anyone his message or rather warning. *'Sturm Organ': Belial has Kei's Sturm Organ behind his back. This is based Ultraman Virus' Voider Organ. **'Carallen Element': As the Sturm Organ contains the Carallen Element, it allows Belial to absorb Ultraman King's Childhood Radiation from space to empower himself. **'Energy Transmution': Belial can transmute the energy absorb into his body into something that Belial's can use to empower himself. He used this to turn King's Childhood Radiation into malicious energy, converting Specium to Deathcium, energy to minus energy. **'Fusion Beast Summon': As a last resort to win, Belial utilizes all the power of the Sturm Organ to summon and create all the In-Series Belial Fusion Beast to combat Geed, except for Chimeraberos and Zaizoa. :;Special Moves *'Atros Burst': Belial Atrocious' beam finisher, Atrocious fires a powerful dark pink ray with his arms thrusts in + style. More powerful than the Deathcium Ray. *'Atros Ripper': Dark purple energy arcs from his both hands, can be fired in rapid sucession. Possess the power to push back beams. *'Atros Ball': Belial Atrocious can fire a ball of dark pink color that is boosted with the power of dark energy, often use as a alternative finisher. *'Atros Fire':Belial Atrocious launches a stream of dark fire at his foes, capable of burning his foes painfully. *'Atros Roar': A roaring sound wave attack from his mouth. *'Atros Light Ring': Belial Atrocious can fire dark red light rings at his foes. A gigantic version can be formed. More powerful than the Atros Ripper. *'Atros Shockwave': A telekinesis ability, Belial Atrocious launches invisble shockwaves at his foes, knocking them backwards and keeping them at bay. The unseen shockwaves makes use of the power of sonar waves and kinetic energy. Belial's most powerful attack as Belial Atroioucs. Geed as Royal Mega Master was able to resist this wave. *'Atros Shield': An energy shield, it represents a wall of purple energies. :;Weapons *'Giga Battle Nizer': Belial is still armed with this weapon, thanks to the Sturm Organ, Belial can empower it with King's Childhood Radiation to increase the damage of his blows. Dark energy slash is constantly released upon contact with foes with Belial utilizing the said weapon in a club like offensive ability. **'Dark Fireball': A powerful dark fireball launched from the Giga Battle Nizer. **'Belial Deathscythe': Belial retains the use of the Belial Deathcythe. However, it is twice as large when compared to himself Reiyonx Form. **'Belial Whip': A energy whip launches from the said weapon to tie form and shocking them painfully. **'Belial Geno Thunder' A lightning ray from the said weapon. *'Atros Hell Claws': Belial can summon a set of talons from sheer will through his fingers, an evolution of his Kaiser Belial Claws. **'Deathcium Destruct': A powerful slash attack with the claws, can pierce an Ultra's Armor. Belial can even slash his foes multiple times if he wants to. Involves Belial extending his claws. **'Deathcium Spark': Belial can launch energy sparks from his claws, never used. **'Atros Jamming': Belial's version of the Cockscrew Jamming. :;Physical *'Atros Punch': A powerful punch. *'Atros Kick: A powerful kick. *'Strength': Atrocious is a very strong fighter, he specialises on brutal and violent combat. - Deathfreeze This is an ice and fire elemental fusion rise form that uses the assets of Alien Groza and Alien Deathre. It makes its debut in Episode 18. This form parallels Geed's Fire Leader form. TBA Dystopia This form is Belial's Ultimate Trinity Demonic Fusion Rise Form that uses the assets of Demon King Jackal, Dark Zagi and Juda. This form only appears in Riku's dreams when he was trapped in Prisdeus body and had not appeared in reality. *'Demon Destruction Lightning': This form's finisher attack, powerful enough to kill a normal Ultra, even one on par with any of the Ultra Brothers, in a single shot. *'Shapeshifting''' *'Lighting Demon Calibre': This form's sword *'Dark Field G' *'Dimensional Travel ' *'Space Distortion' *'Self Revival': Through sheer force of will, Belial can revive hismelf in this form *'Space Beast/Monster Creation': This form can create armies of Space Beasts and even enhanced versions of normal Kaiju *'Dark Ultra Creation': This form can summon multiple Dark Faust's and Mephistos, equal in strength to the originals, as Belial's personal body guards. *'Possession': This form can posses other beings. *'Monster Fusion': This form can fuse other Kaiju into Grand King/Izmeal-esc superweapons. Trivia *Submitted by Cdr, thanks! }} }} }} Trivia *Belial history is the same as his orginal counterpart with the addition of Ultraman One Series and movies into it, his past is the same as the original counterpart. This is also the same Belial that appears in Ultraman Geed. He also has other forms that his original counterpart has but it is not written here as it will be redundant to put it here. **However, unlike his original counterpart, he could utilize Zero forms in dark version without even merging with Zero himself. Even though he could utilize Zero Dark Forms, it is still less powerful than the real Zero as it is not fusion of both Zero and himself. But, during his debut, he fused with Zero enabling him to defeat Ultraman Kato, One, Xena and Giga with ease. Submission Rules *For Belial Fusion Monsters, Belial will be the main intersection of the Submitted Monster. Example of Chimeraberos. *For Ultra Fusion Rise Form, Belial continues to be in Ultra Forms but with features of the Fused Components added to his Reiyonx Form like Belial Atrocious. *Please Have the following in your submission: **Fusion Component **Transformation Announcement and Activation Announcement is optional, I will give you one, change it if you don't like it. **Body Features/Appearance, either your state the body features of just a brief paragraph of how it look like (appearance). **Transformation Process (Optional, helpful to put it) **Powers and Abilities (Please be serious about this) *Anything missing, excluding those that are optional, the Submission will NOT be added. *Anything that is too overpowered or simply just a joke to begin with, may or may NOT be added, depends on whether I like the form or not. *The two Fusion Component must be a Kaiju&Seijin created by Tsuburaya Productions and not by any other companies. Example is Godzilla and King Ghidorah. *Fan Kaiju&Seijin is allowed as long as you get the permission, however, if you are the creator of both, this rule is voided. Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Reiyonx Ultras Category:Fan Submissons Category:Ultraman Belial Variations